Comfort in the Night
by HideousZippleback
Summary: When Ruffnut stumbles across a grieving Snotlout she attempts to comfort him, but not in the way he would have thought. Smutlout. This is the chapter for my other story, Challenges, just put alone since it's got smut in it.


**This one is sad. Just saying… If you cry, well then I'm sort of not sorry. Oh and yeah, they are older here than HTTYD2 (Maybe more around their late twenties)?**

**BTW this has smut in it (hint the M rating). And it's the first smut and I'm scared and holy crap...**

**HTTYD © DreamWorks**

* * *

Snotlout smashed his fist into the dark wood of the table angrily, not caring as splinters dug into his fist. Why the hell did this happen to him? Why? Did the gods hate him that much? Was he that much of a failure?

Snotlout gripped the edge of the table as he collapsed onto the bench, pain exploding in his chest as he wiped away tears that had sprung into his eyes unwantedly. Snotlout blinked furiously as he brushed the tears from his eyes, a spark of self-loathing burning like coals in his chest.

_This was all my fault… If I hadn't been such a stubborn idiot Hooky… No, I…_ Snotlout stopped thinking to himself as a sob broke from his chest, tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh Hookfang… I'm so sorry buddy. I fucked up, and now you're gone."

Snotlout didn't notice as a few villagers glanced at each other, confusion evident in their eyes as they walked towards the grieving Viking, who had collapsed onto the table-top, arms wrapped around his head as sobs wracked his body.

Snotlout could hear confused mutters from behind his back but for once in his life he didn't care what people thought of his un-Viking-like attitude,and with an angry growl, Snotlout turned towards the villagers, shooting them an icy glare; annoyed that the villagers wouldn't leave him alone to drown in his depression.

After a bit most of the villagers, getting the hint that Snotlout definitely didn't want them around, shuffled away from the Viking, leaving the Great Hall quietly.

Snotlout rubbed at his eyes as he felt a small sob shake his body again. Snotlout released a shaky sigh as he heard the doors of the Great Hall open again. Slowly he turned his head towards the doors to see Ruffnut and her brother walking in, their eyes light with amusement. Snotlout looked away from his old friends, far too depressed to even care if his girlfriend and best buddy came in, which was unusual considering how he generally would enjoy talking with the twins all the time in the Great Hall.

Snotlout lowered his gaze from his friends, hoping to the gods they wouldn't come over and bother him knowing they way they acted when it came to emotional things. But Snotlout was, for once, unlucky enough to attract the attention of Ruffnut and her brother and, with an obnoxious cackle the two ran up to him.

"Hey Snotlout you missed all the fun! Ruffnut and I were messing with Meatlug and Smaug and we...er...accidently burned down Fishlegs house. It was amazing though," Tuffnut said, a gleeful expression burning in his eyes as he sat next to his friend, oblivious to Snotlout's pained expression.

Ruffnut sat next to Snotlout as her brother squalled about their adventure, also oblivious to Snotlout's expression of pain and sadness.

"Would you guys leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for either of you. Even you Ruffnut," Snotlout snapped, glancing towards the twins with a bitter glare filled with agony and self-loathing.

Tuffnut looked at Snotlout with a confused expression, but with a shrug of his shoulders he seemed to forget what Snotlout said, opening his mouth to continue his monologue of their day's travels when Ruffnut grabbed him by his vest.

"Brother, shut up. Or leave if you can't." Ruffnut's electric-blue gaze stared daggers into Tufnut, whose eyes widened in shock as he stared at his sister.

"Uh… Ok…" Tuffnut said dejectedly, slowly lifting himself from the table and, with a sad glance back to his sister, turned towards the doors of the Great Hall. Ruffnut watched as her brother left, then with an annoyed huff she turned to Snotlout.

"What's wrong Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked as she slowly inspected one of her braids, which had become slightly frazzled from the heat outside.

Snotlout ignored Ruffnut, turning away from her pointedly. "I said leave me alone," Snotlout snapped, turning slightly so he could shoot Ruffnut a venomous glare.

Ruffnut stared at Snotlout in shock. He never got angry with her like this since, well, the time that she had been head-over-heels infatuated with Eret, of all people.

"Snotlout, stop lying. I'm not an idiot. I can tell something is bothering you, dumbass." Ruffnut grasped Snotlout's large arm in her hand as he turned away from her again, anger smoking in his eyes.

"Snotlout-"

"Hookfang's dead. Ok? Does that make you happy Ruffnut? Huh?" Snotlout snarled, shoving the blond-haired Viking away from him, forcefully enough to shove her to the ground.

Ruffnut watched Snotlout stomp away from her, fists clenched to his side as he slammed the door of the Great Hall behind him.

Ruffnut slowly got up, still stunned that Snotlout, of all people, had shoved her so forcefully. With a quiet shake of her head Ruffnut chased after her boyfriend, hoping to the gods she could somehow convince Snotlout to talk to her.

Confused mutters followed Snotlout as he stomped away from the Great Hall, attempting to discreetly brush away the tears pricking at his eyes relentlessly. Snotlout finally collapsed against the wall of an unoccupied stall, pain piercing through his body as his nails cut into his palm, though he seemed not to care as blood trickled down his hand.

_Oh Hookfang…_ Snotlout thought as he folded his knees to his chest, arms wrapping slowly around them as he lowered his head onto his knees, misery and rage bubbling in his chest.

Snotlout didn't realize that he had nodded off to sleep until he felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Snotlout," Snotlout glanced up slowly at Ruffnut as she sat next to him, an unreadable expression sparking in her electric blue eyes.

Snotlout tilted his head away from Ruffnut, who huffed in slight annoyance at Snotlout's stubbornness. "Ruff...please leave me alone."

Ruffnut shook her head and with a gentle movement, she grabbed Snotlout's chin and gently turned his face to her's, a small smile curving at her mouth.

"Snot… I'm not going to leave you alone. You need someone right now, and I'm here for you," Ruffnut whispered as pulled Snotlout closer to her, her other arm wrapping around his waist unconsciously. Snotlout glanced downwards as Ruffnut pulled him onto her lap, Ruffnut pulled his chin upwards again, though he tried to pull away from her, and softly she placed her lips on his.

Snotlout's eyes bugged out in shock, as Ruffnut deepened the kiss, her hands traveling through his thick black hair seductively. Snotlout slowly closed his eyes as his mind traveled away from Hookfang and slowly, carefully, Snotlout returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ruffnut's back tightly.

When the two finally broke apart Ruffnut's eyes glowed with mischievous energy as she glanced over Snotlout's face, a spark of sadness melting in her heart as she noticed the black-haired Viking's happy expression fall away into depression again.

"Snotlout…" Ruffnut placed her hands on his chin as watched tears slid down Snotlout's cheeks.

"He's gone, Ruff. Hookfang is dead. And it's all my fault." Snotlout glanced upwards into Ruffnut's eyes. his eyes blazing with guilt. "I should have done something… I could have!" Snotlout said as he backed away from Ruffnut slightly, lowering his eyes in hope that she wouldn't realize how much Hookfang's death hurt him.

Ruffnut shook her head sadly as she pulled Snotlout closer to her, forcing him to her chest with a sigh. "It's no one's fault. It's not like you gave Hookfang that sickness. Anyways everyone saw how much you tried to help him and that's all that matters, Snotty."

"No! I-I could have done more! Anything...Anything to save my friend…" Snotlout whispered as he pressed his body closer to Ruffnut's comforting, warm body, head burying into her chest as tears spilled from his eyes.

"Oh, Snotty…" Ruffnut whispered as she lowered her chin to his shoulder, her own eyes staring to prick with water as Snotlout wrapped his arms around her body, crushing himself to her chest roughly.

The two stayed like that, limbs entwined, tears falling as the sun fell, coating the sky with a dark rosy pink, and slowly, the star-studded sky lit the island of Berk with it's soft glow.

Ruffnut's eyes opened as a bone-chilling cold flushed through her body, goosebumps popping over her sky instantly. Ruffnut looked down at Snotlout who still had his arms wrapped around her frame, stains of dried tears coating his cheeks as light snores escaped his body.

"Snotty? Wake up. Come on," she whispered as she pulled his heavy body upwards, lightly poking at his chest to wake him up.

Snotlout snored lightly, obviously still asleep, and with roll of her eyes Ruffnut jabbed Snotlout in the chest forcefully. "Wake up!"

Snotlout slowly opened his ice-blue eyes, blinking swiftly to adjust to the darkness as he glanced up at Ruffnut.

"What happened?" he asked softly as Ruffnut dragged him towards his house.

"We fell asleep," Ruffnut said as she placed a finger on Snotlout's lips to shush him. Snotlout looked at her in confusion and with a quick flick of her head, she pointed out her brother stroll by, giggling drunkenly.

Snotlout and Ruffnut waited until Tuffnut was long out of earshot to run across the village square towards Snotlout's house. Once the two got to his door, Ruffnut slowly backed away from Snotlout, turning so she could get to her house too.

"Ruff wait," Snotlout begged, grabbing her arm sharply in his grasp as he pulled her towards him. "Stay with me tonight. Please?"

Ruffnut seemed to mull it over, glancing across the square in the direction of her house but with a small nod she turned back to Snotlout. "Sure."

Snotlout's face lifted just slightly, with a small hint of a smile ghosting across his face. "Thanks Ruff."

Snotlout opened the door to his house for Ruffnut, though she shoved him in first grumpily.

"Hey!" Snotlout snapped as Ruffnut slammed the door of his house shut quietly. "That door took me forever to fix since...Hookfang destroyed it last month…" Snotlout's eyes filled with sadness as he remembered Hookfang purposely blasting his door just to annoy him.

Ruffnut watched as Snotlout's expression changed from happiness to the sad, heart breaking misery he had had for weeks since Hookfang had fallen ill.

Ruffnut gritted her teeth as a sudden thought burned through her mind. A small, unusual smile burst on her face as she walked over to Snotlout, gently grabbing his arm in her hand, and with a hard tug, drug him towards his room.

"What are you doing Ruff?" Snotlout asked, confusion burning in her eyes as Ruffnut pulled him into his room, closing the door softly behind them.

Ruffnut shoot Snotlout a teasing smile as she brushed her body against his, a flush of heat coursing through Snotlout's body unexpectedly as Ruffnut's nimble hands brushed along his chest, burning traces of fire wherever they went.

Snotlout watched Ruffnut, a hint of surprise in his eyes as she kissed him, far rougher than the kiss she had given him earlier, her mouth traveling down Snotlout's neck enticingly. Snotlout gasped as Ruffnut's hands traced down his sides, stopping just at his hips, and slowly, torturously he could feel her hands brush against the burning length restrained by the fabric of his pants. Snotlout's heart raced as he felt Ruffnut's hands slowly, enticingly rub along his restrained length.

"Oh Thor…" he panted as Ruffnut's fingers stroked his length, massaging it softly, so much so that Snotlout could feel a groan escape his mouth.

Ruffnut grinned as Snotlout groaned again, pushing himself into her hands as Ruffnut brushed her hands down his length repeatedly. Ruffnut gasped excitedly as Snotlout pulled her closer to him, his still restrained length brushing against the taller Viking's leg.

Ruffnut's hands slid away from his length as he pushed himself closer to him, mouth brushing along her neck desperately. A small groan came from Ruffnut as she felt Snotlout gently nibble her collarbone, hands moving along her arms slowly, enticingly, stopping above her breasts. Snotlout seemed to hesitate for a second above her small breasts, then with expert precision Snotlout gently ran his hands down her breast, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Ruffnut.

Snotlout lowered his hands under Ruffnut's shirt playfully, slowly running his hands along her cool skin till he reached the hard, round skin, and with a small gulp Snotlout gently ran his large hands over the mounds. A high pitched groan of pleasure burst from Ruffnut as Snotlout kneaded her breast. Snotlout moved one of his hands away from Ruffnut's breast as he pulled her shirt off her body, eyes eating up Ruffnut's well-rounded breast.

"Oh woman… You are more amazing than I thought you could be," Snotlout choked out, heat starting to burn through his entire core hungrily.

Ruffnut, realizing that both she and Snotlout were ready, looped her hands through his pants, tearing at them to loosen them off Snotlout's hips. Snotlout pulled his gaze away from Ruffnut long enough to help shed Ruffnut of her leggings. Ruffnut's actions were swift as she pulled her fingers through Snotlout's bear furred cape, swiftly lifting it from his shoulders and throwing it to the ground alongside his leggings. Snotlout brushed himself closer to her as Ruffnut's hands pulled at his large scaled shirt, unlacing the shirt so she could slid it from his muscled chest easily.

Snotlout sighed happily as he felt the leather fall from his length, the burning feeling of pleasure bursting in body as he felt Ruffnut's nimble fingers gently grasp his length, rubbing it coarsely until Snotlout could swear he would burst from the burning need coursing through his body.

Snotlout's eyes widened as he felt himself get pushed onto the furs of his bed, Ruffnut clambering onto the bed nimbly, Ruffnut's eyes traced over Snotlout's body hungrily as she lowered herself slowly, seductively against his body. Snotlout gasped, the breath leaving his body as he felt his length brush against Ruffnut's leg. The flare of pleasure bursting through his body was sudden as he felt Ruffnut's lips run down his chest slowly. Snotlout groaned, fist clenching at his sides as he felt Ruffnut's mouth travel lower, stopping at his length.

Ruffnut hesitated for a second as she felt Snotlout's body tense ever so slightly, but with a small shake of her head she slowly placed her mouth on Snotlout's length. Snotlout's body quivered with pleasure as Ruffnut ran her lips over Snotlout's length, heat worming through both Viking's bodies as Ruffnut moved her lips seductively over Snotlout length, taking it fully in her mouth.

Snotlout's hands clenched through Ruffnut's long hair as the blond Viking slowly moved her mouth away from Snotlout's length, traveling up his skin slowly till she reached his neck and with a sigh she pulled away from Snotlout's body.

"Ruff…" Snotlout purred, his ice-blue eyes light with happiness as he pushed his hands through Ruffnut's oily hair, eyes closing happily as he felt Ruffnut lay her lips against his mouth. Snotlout's large arms wrapped around Ruffnut's small frame, twisting her around so her back laid against the furs of Snotlout's bed.

Ruffnut's eyes burned with passion as the black-haired Viking lowered his body to hers, a slow sigh escaping from her lips as Snotlout brushed his lips along Ruffnut's neck, body thrumming pleasurably as he felt Ruffnut pull him to her chest, a moan of happiness escaping her lips.

Snotlout felt heat blaze through his body as Ruffnut pushed herself against him, his length brushing the inside of her high enticingly.

Ruffnut shook her head impatiently as the black-haired Viking slowly lowered himself to her mound, and with a small groan he pushed himself into her, a thrill of immense pleasure bursting through his body as Ruffnut groaned, eyes closing slowly.

Ruffnut dug her nails into Snotlout's back as she felt the pressure of Snotlout inside her, a feeling she had never experienced before this moment, and with a deep growl she felt Snotlout push harder into her. Ruffnut bit her tongue painfully as she felt Snotlout push into her harder, heat racing through her body as she felt Snotlout's mouth trace over her body.

"Snot… Oh…" Ruffnut said as she felt Snotlout push into her harder, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping from her mouth as she rubbed her head against Snotlout's muscled arm. "Oh Snotty…"

Snotlout groaned happily as his hands traced over Ruffnut's back, digging slightly into her shoulder blades as he pushed into her, hips pushing against Ruffnut's legs. Snotlout could feel his climax coming and, with a last, pleasured cry felt his release. Ruffnut groaned as she stroked Snotlout's chest, which was glistening with sweat. Snotlout collapsed onto Ruffnut, eyes closing happily as he felt Ruffnut gently stroke her hands through his thick black hair.

Snotlout glanced upwards into Ruffnut's eyes, a thankful expression glowing in his eyes. "I love you Ruffnut."

Ruffnut looked sideways from Snotlout's piercing blue gaze, a small hint of guilt burning in her eyes as she gently pushed Snotlout off her.

Snotlout watched in confusion as the blond-haired Viking slowly stood up, slipping her clothes back on, and with one last glance back to Snotlout, she left, fleeing into the darkness.

Snotlout's face fell as he crushed his face into his pillow, a small shred of misery eating it's way into his heart as he realized that he should have known Ruffnut didn't love him. If anything he was just a moment of fun for her, and it hurt. It hurt so much to know the one person he had left that he loved did not share the same feelings that he did for her.

Ruffnut skidded to a halt once she was outside Snotlout's house, a small pang of guilt attacking her as she realized, slowly though, how her swift retreat must have broken Snotlout's heart. Agh… Ruffnut gritted her teeth, then with a small sigh she turned back towards the door and slowly, quietly opened it, slinking up the stairs to Snotlout's room.

Snotlout closed his eyes with a shaky sigh. For a small second he could swear he heard something coming up the stairs but he paid no mind, far too angry with himself and his idiocy to care.

Something warm grabbed at Snotlout's arms, holding each down so he had no possibility of hurting whoever it was. Snotlout's eyes snapped open and to his shock he was staring into the gorgeous electrifying blue eyes of Ruffnut.

"Ruff?" Snotlout asked, shock evident as a small, slow smile spread over his face. "I thought you-"

Snotlout was interrupted when Ruffnut suddenly placed a finger on his lips, bending down over his chest with a smile. "Shut up idiot."

Snotlout glowered at her, reaching for her hand to say something to her but before he could Ruffnut gently placed her mouth on his, easily shutting him up.

"I love you too, you dumbass."

* * *

**That was so much longer than planned. Just saying. Like the whole smut stuff originally wasn't planned but I had to do it.**


End file.
